Nieuwe Tijdinghen 1622 no. 3a
Nieuwe Tijdinghe Van sHertogenbossche hoe dat die Soldaeten aldaer, onder t’beleyt van Cappiteyn Dierick, het Marckt-schip van Gorcum hebben ghenomen (New Tidings of 's-Hertogenbosch, how the Soldiers there under Captain Dierick took the market ship of Gorcum) Printed Antwerp: Abraham Verhoeven, 7 January 1622 Summary 's-Hertogenbosch, 18 December 1621 *While the captain of the warship on the Maas was dining with the governor of Crevecoeur*, on 13 December, 6 sloops with soldiers from 's-Hertogenbosch*, commanded by Captain Dierick*, took over the substitute patrol ship and collected revenue from all the river shipping. They 'confiscated' the market ship of Gorcum*, richly laden with a cargo of cheese, oil, beer, brandywine, etc., and brought it into ’s-Hertogenbosch. 1218 Amsterdam, 15 December 1621 *News has come that the Spaniards have captured 2 more ships sailing to Levant* with linen, each worth £100,000; of 20 ships lately sailed out, 10 were heading for West Indies*, but have returned with nothing. *News from Strasburg* has reached Antwerp that Mansfeld has eluded General Cordoba*, despite losing men, and invaded Alsace*, levying contribution and burning villages after his old manner. 1215 Prague, December 1621 *Busy arming to resist Bethlen Gabor*. *Elector of Saxony* left Breslau* to arm himself against Gabor. *Hungarian princes begin to suspect Gabor, his poisoning of princes and alliance with Turks; changes may be expected in Hungary. Hungary, Gabor and Frederick of the Palatinate* now cursed throughout these countries, as are the Pure Calvinist Brethren. 1200 Mainz, 15 December 1621 *Halberstadt* requested border passage from officers of Elector of Mainz*, and abused it to take possession of Amoeneburg; 'Calvinist Bishop' had been at school in the Dutch army. 1215 Seville, 16 December 1621 *News that sea war against Dutch to be intensified. Over 60 galleons being equipped; to pass Straits of Gibraltar* this year, Dutch would need 300 well-appointed warships. Money should not be lacking if orders properly followed; fleet came in richly laden, thank God. 1216 Amsterdam, 25 December 1621 *News from Spain of the Silver Fleet* and naval preparations. *Disturbing suspicions of the Transylvanian Gabor, but hopes pinned on English ‘Negotiation’. Also worries about Spinola's* blockade and effect of frost on garrisons; trade slack. *At Amsterdam* a patriot has published the stipulations of a non-existent treaty between the Sultan* and the King of Poland*, to comfort the people, but these papers will serve for wrapping soap, and those who henceforth will not be able to afford soap can use the invented Amsterdam Conditions to wipe their shit-stained Quoniam. *Lying and deceiving increase to avoid great taxes needed for war with Spaniards; may God grant Peace. 1225 Transcription Front page :::Ianuarius 1622 3 :::Nieuwe Tijdinghe Van sHertogenbossche :::hoe dat die Soldaeten aldaer, onder t’beleyt van Cappiteyn Dierick, het Marckt-schip van Gorcum hebben ghenomen, ter wijlen den Capiteyn vanden Geusen Oorlochsman, by den Gouverneur vande Schansse Creveceur te gast was. :::Met nog andere Tijdinghen uut Amsterdam in Holllandt. :::Eerst Gedruct den 7. Januarij 1622. :::woodcut: fort and boat :::T'Hantwerpen, By Abraham Verhoeven, op de Lombaerde veste, in de Gulde Sonne. full transcription not yet available Amsterdam ... Een goet Amsterdamsche Patriot alhier, heeft in desen noot goeden dienst ghedaen aen dese Landen, want hijse voorsien heeft van verscheyden Maculaturen, Inhoudende de Conditien tusschen den Grooten Turck ende den Coninc van Polen, binnen Asterdam hier vrywerf verzindt ende gheaccordeert, naer haer Fantasije om het volck wat te geven om mede te soulageren, maer dese Pampieren zullen hier dienen om zeepe in te winden, ende diet voortaen niet te pas en compt de zeep te betalen, sal deze versinde Amsterdamsche Conditien moghen om niet ghebruycken om zijnen bekaeyden Quoniam te vaghen. further content lacking end matter :FINIS :::censor's initials Bibliographical information Sig. C4; 8 pp. ; Category:History of news 16220107 Category:Printed on 7 January 1622 Category:Printed in Antwerp Category:Printed by Abraham Verhoeven